WOW Hits 2020 Prediction 5
WOW Hits 2020 is coming in October 2019, and I have already made a fake cover (both deluxe and normal) based on the cover of WOW Hits 2016. According to the deluxe cover, 6 artists included are Francesca Battistelli, Jeremy Camp, Casting Crowns, for KING and COUNTRY, Third Day, and Chris Tomlin (Which will actually be accurate in this scenario). Without further ado, here we go into the predictions! Disc One (Blue) Disc one will include more worshipful and pop-type songs by artists like MercyMe, Casting Crowns, and Chris Tomlin. 1- "Stand In Your Love" by Josh Baldwin If this track were to appear on WOW Hits 2020, it would only be the second Bethel Music artist to ever appear on a WOW Hits (after "Reckless Love" by Cory Asbury) and I am hoping that this song appears. 2- "Best News Ever" by MercyMe MercyMe is almost a guarantee, but you can never know. Take WOW Hits 2011 and WOW Hits 2018 as examples. MercyMe had two extremely popular tracks ("All of Creation" and "Even If", respectively) but were not present. I'm not expecting the same mistake on WOW Hits 2020. 3- "Only Jesus" by Casting Crowns Mark Hall's battle with cancer is what I think inspired this one. It's a very awesome song by Casting Crowns and I'm expecting it to be one of the biggest hits of their career. Also, Casting Crowns is pretty much a guarantee for WOW Hits, like other artists on this track listing (Chris Tomlin and tobyMac, mainly. Chris Tomlin hasn't missed a WOW Hits since WOW Hits 2011). 4- "Nobody Loves Me Like You" by Chris Tomlin And I'm expecting that streak to continue. Chris contributes his newest single that is one of my favorite by him, ever. Despite poor rhyming, it's still a very great song with a good meaning. Expect Chris Tomlin's WOW Hits streak to continue another year. 5- "Royalty" by Francesca Battistelli As I stated, Francesca Battistelli is one of the 6 artists on my fanmade cover, but, I was going to included Francesca anyway. She's always included on WOW Hits, and the release of her new album Own It ''made it even more likely. I feel that "Royalty" is the best choice for WOW Hits 2020. '''6- "Survivor" by Zach Williams' Zach Williams, the mastermind of songs like "Chain Breaker" and "Fear Is A Liar" has released this masterpiece to radio recently. It is becoming a huge hit and I totally expect it on the next WOW Hits, as WOW can make some smart decisions sometimes. 7- "Mercy Is A Song" by Matthew West Matthew's new song is very popular as of now, especially the version featuring Jordan Feliz. If it does even better on radio, it will be guaranteed a spot on the next WOW Hits. WOW normally puts Matthew on their WOW Hits, and I'm not really expecting anything else. 8- "New Wine (Studio Version)" by Hillsong Worship This is one of my favorite Hillsong songs ever. It was the highest-charting non-single from There Is More, ''so I'm expecting Hillsong Worship to release it as a single, as they did with "Who You Say I Am", one of my favorites on WOW Hits 2019. '''9- "My Defender" by Jeremy Camp' Jeremy's current single has gone pretty well on Christian radio recently, and he is one of the artists on the cover, and will always be on WOW Hits. I'm almost guaranteeing a Jeremy Camp song on the next WOW Hits album. 10- "Let There Be Light" by Third Day I'd actually say that this song is kind of untimely, but that's WOW's game here. Third Day is one of the artists on the cover, and although they disbanded, this was their last single, and "Revival" made WOW Hits 2019 for some reason, and I feel that this song is better for WOW Hits 2020 now. 11- "God, You're So Good '''(feat. Travis Greene)" by Passion''' I figured that there was a reason that "Worthy of Your Name" made WOW Hits 2019 (It was a single BEFORE "Glorious Day"), and now I get it. This version of current single "God, You're So Good" was released AFTER the tracklist was revealed by WOW Hits, and I figured that they knew about this version. 12- "Even Then" by Micah Tyler This song is currently the 5th most popular Christian song on radio, and I'm figuring that this song will make WOW Hits 2020 because WOW Hits 2019 featured "Different". Although "Different" was on the rock disc, I'm not seeing the same here with "Even Then". 13- "The Prayer" by Natalie Grant & Danny Gokey How can this song NOT be included? A collaboration between Danny Gokey and Natalie Grant is probably going to be one of WOW's favorite songs ever. Although it is a cover, I still feel that this song should be included just because of who is singing it. 14- "Cover The Earth" by Kari Jobe & Cody Carnes A collaboration of two artists who appeared on WOW Hits 2018, they are a husband-and-wife duo, and this new song is most likely to make the next tracklist of WOW Hits, because of who's singing it again. 15- "What A Friend" by Matt Maher Matt Maher has actually lost a position on the tracklist every year since 2017 (12 to 13 to 14 to 15) and I'm expecting it to continue here. Although I feel as if WOW Hits will double-up "Your Love Defends Me" a third time (I'm joking here), "What A Friend" should still make a WOW Hits. BONUS DELUXE HITS 16- "Endless Alleluia" by Cory Asbury As I mentioned earlier, Cory Asbury is the first Bethel Music artist ever to make a WOW Hits. That's a big deal. I feel that Cory will make it another year, with his second-best track, "Endless Alleluia". I'm not entirely sure here, but I say that he will. 17- "Scars" by I AM THEY I AM THEY, a surprise bonus track for WOW Hits 2019 (they were a bonus track on WOW Hits 2016 too), I am projecting them to appear again here with "Scars". Although it's not released as a single, I think that it will be, and will be very popular. 18- "Hallelujah For The Cross" by Chris McClarney A new song to Christian radio, I feel that this track will be very big in the near future, and Chris McClarney will make his first appearance on WOW Hits with this amazing song. BONUS 19- "Greater Things" by Mack Brock The former lead singer of Elevation Worship released this song in 2018 that I feel will become popular, although it hasn't yet. Mack is also a new artist (technically!) and I feel that he is one of the best upcoming artists. Disc Two (Green) 1- "God Only Knows" by for KING and COUNTRY If you've ever noticed through the past four years, for KING and COUNTRY is the 1st track on even years. 2016 and 2018 made that clear, and I feel that 2020 will make it clear yet again. 2- "Everything" by tobyMac This danceful tune has been very popular as of recently, at one point being the third-most-popular Christian radio song. Also, tobyMac is always included on WOW Hits albums, as he's always popular at some point in the year, so don't expect this to change. 3- "You Say" by Lauren Daigle I've heard this song every day for a week. I can't say that this won't make WOW Hits 2020, because it will. You can't stop it. Lauren Daigle is making it. "You Say" is not the next "Even If". 4- "No Matter What '''(feat. Bart Millard)" by Ryan Stevenson''' A worthy inclusion of WOW Hits 2019, but wasn't included,was "No Matter What". Ryan Stevenson is a signee to Gotee Records, which is tobyMac's record label which features Hollyn, Finding Favour, and Aaron Cole. Ryan Stevenson made WOW Hits 2018, but not 19, which is weird. 5- "Known" by Tauren Wells This song by Tauren Wells isn't much of a rock tune, but it still makes the rock disc like Hillsong United does, and is a very good track that is obvious for WOW Hits 2020. Maybe a new single releases, though, and "Known" doesn't make it, but that's unlikely. 6- "Forever On Your Side '''(feat. JOHNNYSWIM)" by needtobreathe''' I actually like the album version more, the radio version just seems a little rushed to me, and leaves out some of the verses. Hence, it's inclusion on my version of WOW Hits 2020. 7- "Changed" by Jordan Feliz Jordan's newest single is one of his best songs ever made, it's definitely going to be present on WOW Hits 2020 if it remains popular throughout early 2019. Jordan Feliz has made the last three, and I'm expecting it to continue. 8- "Maybe It's OK" by We Are Messengers We Are Messengers released this new single in late 2018, and WOW will most likely put the song on the next WOW Hits because WOW Hits always finds a way to put We Are Messengers into the track listing (hence "Point To You" on WOW Hits 2019. 9- "Better For It" by Riley Clemmons I can see this one happening because WOW absolutely loves Riley Clemmons, and to be honest, so do I. Riley is one of the best new artists of 2018, along with Austin French and Mack Brock. This song is also very amazing as well, which is another reason. 10- "The Way (New Horizon)" by Pat Barrett I wouldn't actually put this song on WOW Hits, but I can almost guarantee that WOW Hits is going to double-up either this or "Details" by Sarah Reeves. I chose this one because it is the only actual new artist on WOW Hits 2019. 11- "Red Letters" by Crowder Crowder's new song from I Know A Ghost ''dropped late this year, and overall it is my favorite from the album along with "La Luz" and the title track. Although they rarely ever put David Crowder Band on the album, they've put Crowder on every album since WOW Hits 2015, which is cool. '''12- "Isaac" by Hollyn' Here's where I place my bold claim- WOW Hits 2020 will have more Gotee Records artists than WOW Hits 2019 (in which they had none) and WOW Hits 2018. Hollyn hasn't made WOW Hits since WOW Hits 2017- the same time from Blanca on WOW Hits 2019 to her previous, so it doesn't really matter that much. 13- "Right Where You Want Me" by Sarah Reeves Sarah Reeves, a surprise bonus track on WOW Hits 2019, I'm expecting to continue in WOW Hits 2020 with her current single "Right Where You Want Me", which is a very dance-like track that is popular on Christian radio right now. 14- "Not Today (Radio Version)" by Hillsong United Currently their single, I actually like the album version better, but the radio version is more popular, so I'm putting it on the album instead. Hillsong United did a very good job with this song, and it actually deserves to be on the rock disc this time. 15- "Afraid" by Tenth Avenue North The current single, Tenth Avenue North talks in this song about how to not be afraid, and Tenth Avenue North is one of the most popular artists right now, so I'm figuring that this song will make an appearance, deservingly. BONUS DELUXE HITS 16- "WaveWalker '''(feat. Bart Millard)" by Citizen Way''' This new song is one of their best, especially with the appearance of Bart Millard in this song. If it does well enough on Christian radio, this song will definitely appear. 17- "Just Jesus" by Hillsong Young & Free Hillsong Young & Free is one of the greatest bands ever. I feel that they are going to make WOW Hits 2020 after "Love Won't Let Me Down" made WOW Hits 2019. "Just Jesus" is one of their best songs, which is saying a lot about them. 18- "Marching On '''(feat. Hillsong Young & Free)" by Rend Collective''' Although this song should be in the main 30, it appears on the deluxe edition merely because it is not actually a single, this is just speculation. It's one of their best songs, and I hope it makes the next WOW Hits album. BONUS 19. "Church (Take Me Back)" by Cochren and Co. A third Gotee Records artist, this is their newest signee. This song is so soulful, and WOW would be shooting themselves in the foot not to allow this song on WOW Hits 2020, because it is so powerful that it is happy. 20. "Gold" by Apollo LTD The last bonus track is probably the best track on the entire album. Apollo LTD is a newer artist that has made the airwaves shake with this powerful track, called "Gold". It's one of the best songs I've ever heard, and will still be for a long time.